Purple Lilies
by FA-M-BI
Summary: Cross dressing as a boy was definitely not in her agenda. Especially in front of group of cute males from a private school. Hinata has one thing to say in her part, and that was: "I DID IT F-FOR THE CINNAMON B-BUNS!"
1. Purple Checkered Pants

**A/N: I neglected this account. SORRAY! ;-;**

**Please, have this Naruto/Hetalia crossover.**

**Let me awkwardly type this chapter and hope you enjoy.**

**/dies**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Purple Lilies**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Purple Checkered Pants**

Her strong, lithe legs ran through the empty, narrow halls of the school, looking in every direction. Her desperate breathes echoed in the empty hallway as she skids across the floor, amazingly unseen by nearby teachers. Perspiration drenched her forehead as she ran up the stairs. Slamming the door open and breathing harshly, she held her book bag and a piece of wrinkled paper in her hand.

"Tenten..? W-what's wrong?" a small girl with shoulder length midnight locks and a worried expression placed on her pale face asked curiously. She lifted herself from her sitting position and inched closer to the panting brunette.

"H-Hinata..." Tenten gasped for air while clutching a notebook. "D-do you have Neji's algebra homework?" she asked taking steady and easy breathes. Her hands were on her knees, trying desperately to take in deep breathes of air.

"Y-yes…but I don't see why that has to do with you b-being so exhausted." Hinata stated calmly and helped Tenten sit down and relax.

"I was looking all over for you. Anyway, point is, I need Neji's homework." Tenten grinned cheekily and scratched the hairline on the back of her neck. Hinata sighed as she nodded. Somehow, Tenten never found the time to finish her homework and would plead Neji to let her copy his homework.

"Wouldn't Neji-nii be m-mad?" Hinata asked softly, tugging at her slipping leggings. At this, Tenten stiffened and laughed nervously. "Pfft. Has Neji ever heard of team work?"

After seeing Hinata's expression of disbelief, she sighed and grinned.

"I'm sure he'll cut me some slack."

"I-I hope so." Hinata whispered to herself quietly and fiddled with the ends of her white sweater. Tenten stopped writing and gazed at Hinata. "Ne, Hinata. What are you doing here alone?"

Hinata blinked owlishly for a moment, a pinky hue coloring her cheeks. She really didn't have a reason to be alone on the rooftop. During her break, she wandered off staring aloofly ahead of her and soon met with the stairs leading to the roof. Contemplating whether or not she should check if anyone was there, she decided to check. Once she did, no one was there so she settled on the roof. She as actually surprised that Shikamaru, one of her friends, had not been there. Climbing a ladder that led to the top of a small storage room, she sat on the floor and watched the clouds slowly drift by.

She really wasn't going to say all of that to Tenten. Thus, she gave a quick and brief response, "I-I kind of wandered here. I don't know why..."

Tenten nodded in understanding and continued writing quickly. Shortly after, Tenten still have a confused facial expression which quickly morphed into one of suspicion. Hinata tilted her head curiously and asked what was wrong. In response, the brunette looked around from left to right.

"Where's Pinkie and Blondie? Out to attack me once again and fail miserably?" she asked skeptically, eyeing the raven haired Hyuga. Hinata sighed and shook her head, a sweet giggle escaped her lips. Tenten used those nicknames to bother Sakura and Ino. Since they were almost everywhere together and almost inseparable, (although they claim to be passionate rivals) Tenten thought it was suitable name.

Tenten sure was creative.

"S-sakura and Ino are in d-dance class right now. In fa-fact...they should be arriving soon." Hinata replied casually while pushing some hair behind her ear. Tenten really did not want to question why Sakura and Ino are having classes right now. Since all three of them are in most of their classes, it did come as a surprise for them to be separated. Tenten figured they changed classes for the mere sake that Sasuke happened to be in the same block.

Suddenly, soft tremors began shaking the roof top. Tenten's eyes widened as the tremors grew louder by the second. Hinata clutched the metal bar and squealed frighteningly.

"I-Is this an earthquake?" Tenten yelled over the loud noise of what seemed like stomping. Hinata closed her eyes and clutched the metal bar tighter.

The roof top door opened with a large bang and in came Pinkie and Blondie, as Tenten would have said. They both pushed at each other and fought for the binoculars in both of their hands.

"Give it to me, Ino-PIG!" Sakura growled dangerously and grappled on the strap of the binoculars.

"Let go FOREHEAD! These are mine!" Ino growled equally as furious and tugged at the binoculars.

Tenten and Hinata sighed tiredly and tried to break the two apart to no avail. The brunette walked up the both fighting best friends and quickly grabbed the poor pair of binoculars, holding them high above her head. Tenten out of the group was the tallest and fastest; even all three of them combined would never stand a chance against Tenten.

"Tenten give it back!" Sakura chased after Tenten as well as Ino. Tenten ran around running and laughing hysterically with the binoculars. After a while Hinata sat down and watched in astonishment. It had been at least ten minutes and they were still at it.

Growing slightly bored, Hinata decided to gaze down in the court yard of the school. Her eyes widened. What were other students doing in front of her school? Perhaps a field trip? After a while, Ino and Sakura were exhausted from running whereas Tenten was dandy as ever. She spotted the small Hyuga gazing at the courtyard intensely, and decided to sneak up on her.

Tenten's overwhelmingly tight hold around Hinata's shoulders broke the Hyuga's trance and made her squeal in fright. Meanwhile, Tenten sported a Cheshire grin on her face.

"What'cha looking at Hinata?"

Hinata's cheeks flushed profusely as she shook her head from left to right vigorously. She quickly turned away from the Tenten, embarrassed. Being the curious one, Tenten took the binoculars and gazed out in the courtyard. Lone behold, Tenten had discovered something magnificent.

"Ooooh~ Hina-chan was ogling at the group of _guys_ over there." Tenten giggled and covered her snickers with her hand. Once the word 'guys' escaped Tenten's mouth, Sakura and Ino immediately perked up and were back to normal.

"No! I-I wasn't!" Hinata retorted, sporting a small pout. Tenten teased her constantly and there wasn't one time where Tenten didn't catch Hinata in a vulnerable state. At least she felt she had an older sister who looked over her. (Besides Neji…)

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Hinata, lying is a horrendous crime! Hmmm…which one caught your interest, Hina-tan? The guy with short black hair? Or perhaps the brunette sitting next to him and the blonde? I didn't know you were into those types of guys?" Tenten smirked devilishly and circled around Hinata.

"It's not like t-that, Tenten!" Hinata whimpered and covered her face. Yes. Innocent Hinata was ogling at the males. As a normal teenage girl she would occasionally spot a cute boy and stare silently. (Her heart belonged to Naruto! But…in the meantime…) She would always quickly glance secretly and that was that. Although, they seemed different…what was it?

Sakura and Ino were also grinning down on the poor Hyuga and jokingly scolded her for being a naughty girl. They babbled on about how they could set a date with her and one of them. The regular teasing that these three would shower upon Hinata. Somehow, Ino and Sakura took the binoculars and each took turns looking at the group of males. Before that, Tenten had given them a lesson on sharing.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Sakura nodded while closing her eyes.

"They don't look Japanese…or at least some of them." Ino added, agreeing with Sakura's comment.

"Mhm." Tenten stated, gazing at the still very embarrassed Hinata who was covering her face with her knees and mumbling cutely.

"Why do you think they are here?" Sakura asked, slowly sitting down next to Hinata and patting her back comfortably. Hinata squealed every time Sakura would pat her back. The pink-haired female had always been strong. When she wanted to comfort her, her pats would come out harsh and like punches. Sakura smiled apologetically and stopped hurting the small girl.

"Well, aren't we in Konoha Highschool for the talented? Future musicians, dancers, and singers are here. If I were to take a guess, I would say a fieldtrip." Ino suggested, filing her fingernails and blowing on them as she sat next to Sakura.

"Hm." Tenten grunted affirmative and closed her notebook, quickly stuffing it in her bag. "The bell is going to ring soon and my class is on the other side of the school. I should probably get going. See you during lunch." Tenten waved offhandedly and skipped down the stairs, elated that she finished her homework.

All three of them waved good bye to the brunette. Sakura decided to pace up and down, her thoughts on the students that were outside. She then looked through the binoculars and nodded her head as if taking notes.

"What are you nodding about, Forehead?" Ino stated, taking out her pocket mirror to fix her lip gloss from running so much.

Sakura twitched irritably at the stupid nickname and replied hotly, "Well, I was thinking if the performance that you and I are going to be attending was for those students, Pig. Although, I'm sure you've already forgotten by now."

Ino snapped her pocket mirror quickly and twitched in anger, much like Sakura. She crossed her arms below her chest and paced slowly up to Sakura. Her voice dripped with anger as she stated, "For your information _Forehead__,_ I didn't forget. I don't have hot air in my head like you."

"Oh no, it's not only that, pig for brains." Sakura stated, completely ignoring Ino's rude comment. "Aren't you doing the makeup for the performances? After all, aren't some of the girls going to be dressed up as Geisha?" Sakura commented, smirking coolly. Ino's face froze and her whole body tensed.

"Meanwhile, Hinata was gazing back and forth at the girls, looking at them with confused innocent eyes. She knew of the event; it was practically what everyone talked about for the past week. Now that she thinks about it, the performance would probably be for those students. Their principal, Tsunade-sama, had a nasty habit of showing off her students. Speaking of Tsunade-sama…

"I thought Tsunade-sama would have your head for not coming in on time, like you usually do." Sakura's eyes held a glint in them as she saw Ino's expression of distress.

Sakura's eyes gestured towards the back of her, where the courtyard was located. She flipped her hair and said, "Oh look, they are already going inside the school."

At that, Ino and Hinata were gone within seconds and left behind a trail of dust. Sakura stood there speechless. Why did Ino take Hinata?

"Oi! Pig! Why did you take Hinata?" she yelled and quickly grabbed her bag to run after them.

Once Sakura climbed down the stairs, she found many students standing dumbfounded with their hair whipped around in every direction and papers on the ground.

"W-Wha-?"

One female student with smeared lip gloss and her hair in disarray pointed towards the end of the hallway. Only to her astonishment, Ino was carrying Hinata on her back and sped through the hallways with a flare of determination trailing behind her. Sakura shook her head and sighed wearily.

"That Ino sure is hasty."

#

"Alrighty! Am I late?" Ino yelled, carrying a dizzy Hinata on her back. The short-haired female groaned against Ino and clutched her sweater. She was feeling a bit sick from their 'joy ride.'

"Really?! YES! Tsunade-sama isn't here yet!" Ino cheered and set Hinata down. The small girl tried to catch her balance but only stepped around stupidly. She felt like a newborn giraffe walking for the first time. Ino saw this and grinned sheepishly.

"Woops, sorry Hina! I thought Tsunade would have my head for sure this time, so I panicked." Ino apologized and carried Hinata by the hips, setting her on the stage. She then proceeded to climb on the stage. Hinata nodded and rubbed her flushed cheeks.

"Hina, do you mind skipping lunch?" Ino asked while fixing her sweater. Hinata shook her head and was going to ask why but then, both corners of Ino's lips were tugged up high, creepily.

"U-um..Ino..you're scaring m-me. W-why do you a-ask?" Hinata asked fearfully, inching away slowly from Ino's frightening smile. If Ino had on that grin that made her forehead crease and her eyes squint smaller, it meant trouble for anyone.

"Do you remember that time that I saved you from the boy's locker room and-"

"I thought we were never going to talk about this Ino." Hinata stated darkly, hiding her face behind her bangs. Ino laughed nervously. She has never seen Hinata mad at all, and she has been her friend since they were babies. That was definitely saying something.

"Okay, okay! Well, I need a male dance partner for today's performance since there are an odd number of dancers. I get to choose my own partner!"

"…..Ino…I'm a g-girl."

"Does a little binding ever hurt anyone?"

"…."

"Oh please, please, please, please, please!? Shikamaru bailed on me and Sai isn't much of a dancer! Every other guy is either paired with someone or can't dance! I love you so much Hina!~" Ino pleaded, bowing on her knees. Hinata did not look convinced. Dress up as a boy?! That was absolutely absurd! And in front of a group of boys?! She sincerely didn't think she would do a good job of dancing like a guy. What would Neji-nii or worse, her father say? Oh no…

The doors to the auditorium opened with a slam and the boys from the other school walked in chatting loudly. Hinata blushed lightly in embarrassment and was quickly going to stand on her feet to run away from the boys. She hoped she didn't see them again, or else Tenten would tease her again.

"I'll get you those cinnamon buns…." Ino whispered clandestinely to Hinata and looked from left to right, checking if anyone heard her.

"The special ones?" Hinata stopped in her tracks and whispered faintly. In response, Ino nodded. The short-haired female let out a wavering sigh and fixated her gaze on the blonde's brilliant blue eyes. With that eye contact, Ino cheered loudly and stood up in flash. Her cheers obviously caught the attention of nearly everyone. Hinata blushed shyly and was going to scold Ino quietly but was interrupted yet again.

With a swift grapple of Hinata's arm, Ino dragged the poor Hyuga behind the curtains of the stage.

#

"Welcome everyone who came here to watch today's performance!" a beautiful tall woman with curly raven hair announced holding a few papers in her hands. She smiled confidently and continued on, "My name is Kurenai and I will be watching along with everyone. We give a special welcome to World Academy for accompanying us today. All of our performers are glad to entertain you and welcome you to our school." She bowed politely and continued on, "We hope you enjoy your visit here so far. Please enjoy the show."

The audience clapped and cheered some whispered among themselves.

The teacher sat in one of the chairs in the front and sat the clipboard in front of her. A wild blonde haired male raced up to the podium on the stage. He was sporting the school's uniform which consisted of a white button up shirt, red checkered tie and onyx colored slacks. On top of those articles of clothing was a cream colored vest. Optionally, students could where all that and a black tuxedo coat. It differed between seasons.

"Yo! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and don't you forget it!" he boisterously yelled through the microphone while grinning. Kurenai sighed softly and pinched her brow bone. How Naruto obtained the job of being the host for today was beyond her.

"First up is-"

#

Hinata groaned to herself as she slipped out of her school uniform.

It turns out that with binding, a quick application of makeup, and a swift tie of her short hair was enough for her to look like a boy. Sporting only her undergarments, she saw the kimono hanging by a hanger on a rack waiting to be placed on her body.

A male kimono.

She found herself squirming around in her new clothing, observing new places and openings that she had no idea existed before. This kimono wrapped differently and she honestly had no idea how to put it on. For about five minutes she struggled to securely tighten the obi around her.

Once she felt that the obi was rather tight on her, she slipped on the haori. Scratching her head cutely, she was fixated on her new outfit. Although, she didn't want to admit it, the male kimono was much more comfortable than her average kimono.

She moaned quietly into her hands. By the heavens, she did look like a guy. A petite, girly boy man that is. It killed her, it really did. The kimono hid her curvaceous hips and the binding flattened her chest. Albeit, the binding wasn't as tight as she expected it would be.

All this time, she secretly thought that her eyelashes are what made her appear different from a boy. But it also turns out that even boys can have long eyelashes. She absentmindedly played with the small ponytail on the back of her head. This was awkward. Hinata was female, and she took pride in feeling like a woman. She sighed sadly and shook it off.

She spun around and was suddenly absorbed by her face. Now that she thinks about it, her short hair did make her look like a boy. Ino was always one to try to convince Hinata to grow out her hair. But, combing out all the hair seemed too much of a hassle to her every morning. No, but after this, she was going to grow out her hair, no matter what.

Oh dear god.

Eating her sandwich alone in the lunchroom sounded like a better option right about now.

Hinata stepped out of the confines of the dressing room and scuttled her way to Ino's dressing room, avoiding everyone's gaze. She knocked hurriedly on Ino's door while hiding her face from anyone who passed by. Once she received no answer, she looked from left to right searching for Sakura's bubblegum pink hair.

Someone had caught her arm and pulled her way from her blonde best friend's door. Hinata met with the scent of Ino's perfume and calmly looked up to see the bubbly blonde's smiling face. She was dressed in a beautiful kimono with pink floral patterns and a golden colored obi wrapped around her tiny waist. Her hair and makeup looked stunning just like the rest of her.

"Oh my god! Hiiinaaattaa! You totally look like a cute guy. If I hadn't known any better, I would have hit on you! I'm so happy! I finished all the makeeeuuppp.~" Ino squealed and twirled Hinata around.

"E-erm..I-I-Ino…p-people are staring!" the small Hyuga squirmed around, uncomfortable with the amount of stares they were receiving.

One of the students moderating the stage tapped both of them with her clipboard. Her screechy voice yelled, "Yamanaka! Hyuga! You both are up next! Stop fooling around!"

Ino's annoyed gaze met the student and replied hotly, "Alright! Shut up! I'm getting real tired of your shit, Izuki!"

Izuki narrowed her eyes dangerously and was going to tell Ino off but was stopped by the small Hyuga beside her. She bowed lowly and spoke gently and sweetly to the furious manager.

"P-Please forgive us f-for the d-delay, Izuki-san. N-next time we w-will be on time."

Hinata's cherubic face was the only thing that saved Ino and Izuki from fighting and they both knew it. Izuki coughed awkwardly and nodded mumbling something inaudible.

Ino gave a cheeky grin and cupped her ear, leaning in towards the blushing manager.

"What was that Izuki?" Ino asked innocently. "I didn't quite catch that."

Izuki glared half-heartedly at the blonde haired beauty. Her fingers nervously scratched at her clipboard and gazed at the innocent Hyuga beside the demanding blonde.

"I said.." Izuki breathed in deeply, trying her hardest not to stutter in front of the azure-haired female. "Don't repeat it…again." She scurried away with a flip of her hair.

Ino snorted and crossed her arms, holding her chin high. She side glanced at the harmless girl -or perhaps boy- beside her who looked lost in the current situation.

"It looks like your transformation isn't bad." Ino winked cutely at Hinata, who in turn pouted. She certainly wasn't enjoying being a boy.

Hinata's pouty face earned her a light pinch on her cheek from her best friend. She rubbed her pink cheek gently and followed Ino who was walking away towards the stage.

#

"So are you sure you know the routine? It's been a while since we actually danced this…"

Hinata smiled softly and nodded. "Hm. I'm sure, Ino-chan. I-I just have to get use to dancing in different attire than u-usual."

Ino was hesitant at first but chose to believe Hinata. After all, Hinata was one of the best dancers she knew for oriental dances and non-traditional Japanese dances. Choosing Hinata as a dance partner would be something she never regretted. The blonde haired Yamanaka grunted in agreement.

The crew working on the stage handed both Ino and Hinata different decorated fans. Ino's fan matched her garb; adorning delicate pink floral patterns and golden colored specks across the paper as well as a glossed wooden handle. Whereas Hinata's fan was decorated with navy blue flowers and silver lining, when the fan was closed, the handle was black and adorned golden engravings.

Hinata loved fans. Not only could she perform tricks with her fans, she was forced to learn how to dance with fans for the mere sake of entertainment for visitors who came over to discuss business with Hyuga corps. Perhaps it was the nostalgic factor.

Once both Ino and Hinata heard the instruments stop playing and clapping resounding throughout the auditorium, they both perked up. Once the director on stage waved for them to enter the stage, they were hurried to their positions behind the curtains.

"_Ganbatte._"

They both sat down, facing the floor and waited for the bright light to shine upon their faces. Their fans neatly placed in front of them. The musicians sat at each side of the vast stage. The plucking of strings and soft drumming could be heard throughout the auditorium.

Hinata was growing nervous by the second. She had to calm herself, or else she may forget the dance! She breathed out deeply and waited for the next strum of the sitar to be the cue for them to face forward.

An easy breath…that was what she needed…and perhaps her sandwich. Once they were both cued, they both lifted their faces and grabbed their fans. In sync, they gracefully stood up with their fans at hand.

Their fans and leg movement went front left to right as they danced in flow with the music. Spinning slowly and elegantly around the stage and facing each other in occasions.

Hinata felt her breath hitch once she caught view of the audience. Oh dear…they were staring. She felt heat take over her pale cheeks and immediately advert her gaze somewhere else. By now, she was thinking too much and unfocused on her dancing. Thankfully, Ino saved her from losing her footing by bringing her back to reality with a poke of her fan. The blonde gave a curious look wondering what was wrong besides the fact they were being intensely watched. Hinata moved her head from left to right stiffly and blushed harder.

Oh no! She would have almost tripped in front of everyone if it weren't for Ino. Why did these students make her so nervous?! She started performing dances since she was a child, why now of all the time in the world? She hoped Naruto didn't see that she missed a step.

Her cheeks burned harsher as she thought about Naruto. A tomato would be a perfect resemblance to her right now. Thankfully, in this part of the dance, she had to turn away from the audience. Once facing away, she exhaled and quickly calmed down.

Once she felt that the pinky hue on her face has disappeared she twirled on her heel and faced the audience.

'_Think happy thoughts, Hinata! The audience does not exist and they are definitely not observing you attentively…' _

She had successfully calmed herself down and was back to normal. Both Ino and Hinata glided across the floor and were facing the audience. They twirled the fan on their fingers and closed it with a swift movement. The fan seemingly disappeared but was actually hidden in their sleeves.

Their hands waved in the air and moved from left to right along with their bodies. Seconds later, the fan was brought back to view and was participating in the dance. The music was slowly coming to an end as they made fluent paces forward, flipping the fan. With one twirl of their body, they were back to back and holding the fan downwards above their forehead while the other arm was hidden from the audience.

Once the music ended, the curtains closed and the audience cheered and clapped.

As soon as the curtains were completely shut, Hinata exhaled loudly and faced Ino who was going to cheer and congratulate Hinata but was interrupted by her flat stare.

"I w-would l-like the special cinnamon spice to b-be applied on my cinnamon buns, p-please." Hinata spoke calmly and walked away slowly. Ino, astonished by the young Hyuga's bold movement, was left there standing. Once she broke out of her stunned state, she chased after the small Hyuga.

"W-wait! Hinaa~" Ino hollered. "I need to take pictures of you!"

After Hinata heard this, her paces increased rapidly. She squealed, "N-No!"

**A/N: BOOM. ONE CHAPTER. **

**Dur hur hur. Hinata is such a cutie.**

**REVIEWS FUEL MY LARGE ARMY OF FLYING POTATOES AND GILBIRDS THAT WILL ATTACK ON THE ARMY OF FLYING MINT BUNNIES AND TONY'S THAT DANCE AND HAVE GERMAN SPARKLE PARTIES ON THE MOON. **

**-FlyingArthurMintBunny**

**PS: Did anyone notice that this is my first crossover? Frick yeah.**

**PSS: Did anyone know that I am in love with my username on FF? No? Well, I want to make babies with it. **


	2. Icing

**A/N: **_**I get the award of worst updater on the face of this planet.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hetalia.**

''_Speaking in foreign language''_

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Purple Lilies**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Icing**

**.**

Despite her refusal and squeals of distress, Ino managed to take a few pictures of Hinata in her kimono. The short statured Hyuga made several attempts to snatch the camera away from Ino, to no avail. Hinata (eventually) gave up on her futile attempts and resorted to pouting.

Ino, once again, gave a quick tug at her reddening cheeks. She then sauntered to her dressing room, not before announcing that she was going to introduce herself to the students from the other school and would like Hinata to join her. At this, Hinata twiddled her thumbs shyly, shifting her weight back and forth uncomfortably.

Hinata knew if she introduced herself to those students, she would be a stuttering mess. Just like she always was in front of every new person. Simply thinking about it made her cheeks flush with such intensity that would put a tomato to shame. She gave a quiet, exasperated sigh and hurried to her dressing room.

She definitely was not looking forward to introducing herself.

#

"I wanna go home." the tired Italian male sighed as he stretched awkwardly in his seat. His brother, who happened to be sitting right next to him, smiled cheerfully and replied, "Cheer up, _Fratello_! Now we can tour the school! It's going to be so much fun! Right, Ludwig?"

He then removed his gaze from his brother to his companion beside him. In return, the male with slicked blonde hair nodded idly, being too engaged in his own thoughts and the pamphlet in his hands.

With that established, the ditsy Italian rocked in his seat; doodling endlessly in a pamphlet he was given. Not even ten minutes later, they were all called to stand and leave the auditorium. Lined up an (somewhat) orderly fashion, they all headed for the large double door that led outside of the auditorium. Right until they were stopped by an effervescent female who waved her arm in large sword swooping motions.

She grinned widely and proclaimed, "Hello! My name is Ino Yamanaka, and I will be your tour guide for now! Please follow me!" she announced loud enough for everyone (and the rest of the world) to hear. They all looked at her oddly. She seemed to be as bubbly as their American friend who at that particular moment was munching on a burger.

Ino motioned everyone to follow her as she marched out of the auditorium.

However the question still remained of why they were actually following the blonde girl. No other choice anyway.

#

"I…think we're lost." The young Italian pointed out, while he whipped his head back and forth looking for any type of female to guide them.

"It seems so…" the shortest of the three concurred, looking for some sort of help from either a student or administrator of any sort.

"_Ja_…do you think we should look in the cafeteria over there?" Ludwig suggested, while pointing to beige double doors at the end of the hallway. Before he could even move, the brunette was already ahead of them, opening the door to the cafeteria.

"Feliciano! Where do you think you're going?!" shouted Ludwig, hurrying after Feliciano who can easily cause trouble in the foreign school and or lost.

"Feliciano-kun! Please wait!" the short black haired male also called out, running after the blonde.

Fortunately, Feliciano did find someone in the cafeteria. He noted that the person was actually one of the dancers he had seen previously. However, he could only see his back. Or at least he thought he was a guy.

Still sporting the cute little ponytail on the back of her head, she was dressed in a simple black and white maid dress with short frills on the end. Long white leggings and the school's black shoes adorned her legs and feet as she glided across the table, neatly placing cakes and all types of pastries on the table.

Naturally, the sweet aroma of delicious food lured the young Italian to the small figure. With quiet paces, he inched closer to the short girl, not once alerting her of his presence.

She adjusted the head garb on her head while moving about, completely unaware of her surroundings. She brushed away a few strands of defiant hair that fell against her cheeks while pressing a cold compress on her forehead. She giggled to herself as she thought of her genius plan to avoid the new students. Luckily, the cook of this school recognized her wondrous skill to serve and present a fine dish and asked her to help—along with an excuse to not attend class. Nodding approvingly at her work, she held a piping bag in her hand.

_'Something seems off about the cupcakes over there….' _

After focusing her gaze long and hard at the cupcake section, she spotted it. The culprit and cause of her uneasiness was a single cupcake without any sprinkles! Might she add that this cupcake did not have a partner either! Her classmates must have miscounted the number of cupcakes. Oh the unspeakable tragedy!

_'Oh what to do…maybe I should save it for Neji-niisan. Oh…but he really doesn't like sweets. Phooey. This would be a wasted cupcake!' _

Wasting food was an absolute no-no! She shrugged and decided to give herself a little award for her hard work. She picked up the shaker of sprinkles and sprinkled on some rainbow colored ones, her favorite. Right after placing the shaker on the table, she immediately heard the crashing of bowls and plates behind her. She squeaked in astonishment and slowly turned around, cupcake still in hand. A poor student had tumbled over the bowls she had set aside not so neatly on the floor and tables. Unfortunately, the bowls were filled with unused icing that she was hoping to salvage. A shiny metal bowl sat on top of his head as he whined in pain, rubbing his bottom.

"O-ouch." He whimpered. Out of reflex, Hinata apologized deeply and helped him up. While helping him, she soon spotted the purple checkered pants he sported and realization dawned all too soon. He was from the other school that she had yet to acknowledge the name of! She didn't even get the chance to introduce herself properly and still managed to make a mess of his uniform! Today just got better and better, didn't it?!

"A-ah! I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't m-mean to- umm..l-let me help you!" she offered in fluent English, removing the bowl from his head and handed him a perpetual amount of napkins.

She tried her best to wipe his blemished sweater while avoiding his curious gaze. The Italian watched in amazement as she fidgeted around, handing him napkins and bowing all in the process. The small student sounded very feminine; in fact, his (her?) voice can be closely related to chiming bells. It was kind of cute.

Shortly after the incident, his two best friends came rushing in from the loud sound of clattering and crashing.

"Feliciano! What did you do this time?!" the slicked blonde haired male asked, busting into the room along with his companion to the scene. Hinata saw the two males rushing towards both of them and her blush darkened, if that was even possible.

"A-ah! I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-sorry!" she tried to look at them in the eye, as her father told it her it was polite, however she failed terribly as the two boys gazed at her questionably. Their calculating looks made her quiver and turn away, covering her flushed face, mumbling soft apologies.

Surely they were going to laugh at her for being such a careless person and being stupid. Especially since they seemed to be older and could squash her to a human pancake. Now that she peeked through her fingers, she saw that they were all pretty tall. Her unimpressive height of five foot two inches could easily be beaten by these three. She nibbled on her bottom lip and shifted her weight from left to right. What a great first impression.

The first to speak up was the tallest and who seemed to be the oldest.

"It's alright. Feliciano always seems to stir up trouble, we apologize for any inconvenience." he apologized, sending her a curt nod. She sucked in her breath and slowly uncurled from her position. What's this? She wasn't going to squirm into a cave and never make contact with society again?

"Yes. It is not a problem. However, could you please direct our friend to the bathroom?" the dark haired male asked politely, bowing.

She was ecstatic that they were nice to her; despite her being dorky and making a fool of herself. She smiled cutely and nodded her head, absentmindedly holding the Italians hand and guiding him to the males' restroom.

Both males were confused beyond belief. If they remembered correctly, this was the same student who was dancing during the presentation, yes?

A _male_ dancer.

Why was he cross dressing? Hold it. Why did he have such a feminine voice?! They both looked at each other with skeptical looks. What even put them further in denial was the fact how _cute _he acted. The fiddling, blushing, and mumbling were all too childlike! Don't even get them started on the dress.

Deciding that all this was all just too complicated at the moment, they ceased the sea of endless inquires. What was important right now is the fact they were lost and needed help.

#

The Italian stared at the back of the shy Hyuga's head as she looked back and forth in the hallways. He was so small, like a bunny or kitty. He smiled to himself and eagerly held onto his hand. He would definitely tell everyone about his genius comparisons.

The dress did not faze the brunette, he had seen many cross dressers in his time and didn't mind them at all. In fact, the dress suited him pretty well.

"I-I'm s-sorry for s-soiling your pants, Feliciano-san." The shy girl said, gulping uneasily. She has held a guy's hand before but never a stranger's. It was very awkward. However, he was very child-like and could wander off. She felt the need to hold his hand, like a mother would to her son.

The brunette perked up as the Hyuga spoke. His voice was also very pleasant, although kind of feminine for a boy. Late bloomer?

He shook his hand flippantly and said, "It's not really a problem! I like sweets, anyway!"

Hinata stopped unexpectedly in front of a door and smiled up at him. Throughout their walking, he was telling her short stories and being all around funny. She couldn't help but let out a sweet giggle.

At this, the brunette smiled back, happy he made someone laugh today. Hinata pointed to the door in front of her and motioned Feliciano to get in. He looked at her questionably.

"Aren't you coming in?" he asked, opening the door.

In return, Hinata blushed harshly and shook her head violently from left to right, her hands shaking with her every movement.

"Eh!? I-I'm s-s-sorry Feliciano-san b-but, I-I would be trespassing fo-forbidden premises!" she exclaimed, making ridiculous gestures with her hands. Feliciano looked at her oddly. What did he mean by 'forbidden premises'?

"B-but I need help washing my hair!" he countered, pouting his lips cutely.

Hinata couldn't do that! But…who could resist? He was as cute as a child. But he was (most likely) a grown man! He could wash his hair by himself.

'No!' she shook her head violently, 'I can't! That would be a dirty deed!'

However, the longer she peeked inside of the bathroom, the longer she was eager just to step inside and explore a bit. Just to calm her curious side and when she grows older, she could proudly announce that she has once entered a male bathroom (how was this anything to be proud of in the first place?!)…excluding the circumstances she was in that moment, of course.

'I have always wanted to know what's so great about a male's bathroom…' she thought, fiddling with the ends of her dress.

Sucking in a nervous breath, she closed her eyes and walked inside the bathroom. Immediately, she was greeted with the faint smell of soap and constant dripping of water. Thanking the Gods that no other male was in the bathroom at that moment, she looked around curiously.

"Hinata, please wait a second! I have to do something!" Feliciano exclaimed and walked towards the urinals. Hinata cocked her head to the side and wondered what he was going to do. Once she heard the firm and quick zip of his pants she blushed harder than ever before. Realization hit her harder than she thought it would as she ran towards the farthest corner away from the male and nearly slammed her face against the painted walls.

"F-f-f-fe-feliciano-san! W-wh-what a-a-are y-you doing!?" she squeaked and covered her eyes.

She was not prepared to see…that!

"I was peeing Hinata." He asked, perplexed by his newest friend question.

What was the problem? He was just peeing, like a normal and healthy boy. Ludwig has told him that he shouldn't hold in his pee, it's not healthy. After washing his hands, he crept closer to the shaking figure in a dress.

"I-I-I know t-t-t-that! Are y-you done?" she asked behind muffled hands.

"Yes, I am!" He exclaimed and patted the Hyuga's silky hair in a friendly manner. At this, Hinata blushed and looked awkwardly at her feet. Now she wanted to get out as soon as possible. Conveniently, there were two chairs nearest to them and Feliciano sat in one of them.

Patiently waiting for Hinata to wet her handkerchief, he bounced in his seat with enthusiasm. Although with much strain and struggle, Hinata managed to get all of the icing on the top of Feliciano's hair and was working on the bottom.

All too soon, Hinata spotted the curl on the left side of his head and thought it was a defiant hair curling in an odd fashion. She glided the handkerchief around the curl and jumped when she heard a soft moan somewhere. Turning her head from left to right she saw no one and excused this as a figment of her imagination.

However, the curl would not lie down like the rest of his hair. She huffed cutely and tried to make the curl sit down nicely on his hair but as she tugged a little harder, she was stopped by Feliciano's hand on her wrist. She looked at him questionably and was going to ask him what's wrong but was stunned to see his blushing face and for the first time, she thought he was actually squeezing his eyes shut…if that was even possible.

'W-wha?'

"P-please stop H-Hinata." He stuttered and let go of her wrist. She stepped back and tried her best to comprehend the situation.

She stared intently at the young Italian, her hand close to her mouth and blushing harshly. He explained quietly about the curl, much to her embarrassment. After this explanation she bowed profusely and promised to never touch his curl again. Leaving the bathroom in an awkward silence, Hinata led him to the cafeteria where his friends were.

However in the walk back, Feliciano returned to his usually bubbly self. On the other hand, Hinata was still deep in thought, simply nodding in agreement to whatever he said.

_'So..Technically…I turned Feliciano-san on?!' _

Ah Yes, living under a rock in a faraway galaxy where civilization will never make contact with, _ever_, sounded quite pleasant at the moment.

A/N:

**This chapter was going to be done sooner; however, school work has prolonged the publishing of this chapter. I'm stupid. I also didn't edit this too much. Read it once, and I published it. Sorry if they're mistake. Next chapter will be better, fo sho. **

**-I hope no one finds the paragraph where Hinata is being described confusing. I interchange between 'she' and 'he' to differ from when Italy is thinking. **

**Somehow, I forgot to mention something in the last chapter. I guess I'll say it now. The idea of Hinata dressing as a boy actually originated from my past experience. We were short on guys for a play and I (freely) volunteered to dress as a dude. Got teased the whole school year and the next. **

**Sorry if today's chapter bore you to death or if this story is progressing very slowly. Sorry if you didn't like the bathroom scene. I needed some sort of interaction that is memorable. Italy and Hinata are the kawaiiest or kawaii. **

**Please don't take me seriously. **

**Reviews make me update faster! :D**

**-FA-M-BI**

**P.S: "Hinata cocked her head to the side and wondered what he was going to do." Yes. That was a freaking dirty joke. Haha. I'm hilarious. I could hear you laughing in front of your computer screen, I know**. **Just kill me now.**


	3. Gender

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR NARUTO.**

**.**

**.**

**Purple Lilies**

**.**

**.**

_**Previously: **_

_**She stared intently at the young Italian, her hand close to her mouth and blushing harshly. He explained quietly about the curl, much to her embarrassment. After this explanation she bowed profusely and promised to never touch his curl again. Leaving the bathroom in an awkward silence, Hinata led him to the cafeteria where his friends were.**_

_**However in the walk back, Feliciano returned to his usually bubbly self. On the other hand, Hinata was still deep in thought, simply nodding in agreement to whatever he said.**_

_**'So..Technically…I turned Feliciano-san on?!'**_

_**Ah Yes, living under a rock in a faraway galaxy where civilization will never make contact with, ever, sounded quite pleasant at the moment.**_

**Chapter 3: Gender**

_**.**_

_**.**_

After entering the cafeteria with Feliciano by her side, she apologized for the inconvenience caused and kindly offered them some melonpan, silently hoping that they could forget this miniscule mishap and only remember her as: 'the girl who gave them melonpan'.

Although they should be leaving soon, the three couldn't resist the sweet aroma floating under their noses. They also didn't want to turn down Hinata, she looked too embarrassed to even take a peek at their faces and blinked repeatedly at the plate of melonpan she was presenting.

Kiku, surprisingly speaking up first, asked politely if it wasn't too much trouble to eat the melonpan in the cafeteria. In return, the (presumably) male shakes her head and gestures her hands to the seats on the cafeteria, decorated fabulously with simple ribbons…courtesy of Ino, of course.

"It wouldn't hurt to have a bite." Kiku bows and carefully picks up the bread, amazed at how warm and fluffy the bread was despite it standing there for quite a while now. Soon, Feliciano and Ludwig follow Kiku's actions and thank the small student for the treat. She bows and carefully watches as they eat her desert. Soon enough, her gaze becomes a little too intense and because of this, her stare becomes uncomfortable and, remarkably, the shyest of the three speaks up again.

"Is there something wrong?" he asks, avoiding her gaze and shuffles a bit in his seat. In turn, Hinata gasps quietly and realizes that her weird stare made her seem like a creeper. Her skin flared and lips quivered as she looked down to her suddenly very interesting shoes.

"Ah! Hinata you are so cute for a boy! Let me pat your head." Feliciano gently placed his hand on top of her raven locks and pats, amazed at how soft his hair is.

_'Do they still think I'm a-a-a bo-boy?!' _she folded her hands together and patiently thought about this situation. Her short hair couldn't make her look like a boy_ that_ much, could it? Perhaps it was the dress that hung loosely around her chest and did nothing to enhance her hips or at least give her more of a feminine shape. All it did was float around her, like a ghost.

_'Definitely growing out my hair.' _

Thankfully, Ino in all her boisterous beauty busted through the door, dressed in a form fitting air hostess uniform. Hinata let out an exasperated sigh and nearly shook her head at Ino's antics. Ino was simply another case.

"Hi-naaaaa-taaaaa-chaaaaaaaannnnnnnn! Have you seen- oh there you guys are." Ino yelled and ran over to Hinata, holding a bag in her hand.

"I thought I lost you, but here you are with sweet little Hinata-chan." Ino giggled and wrapped her arms around Hinata's middle and rested her chin on top of Hinata's head. Rubbing her cheeks against Hinata's own soft ones, she garbled adorable nonsense while Hinata blushing fervently, pushed Ino's face away and struggled out of her hold.

This display of blatant affection shocked the trio only a little, ('Alittle' because Francis is _much _more affectionate, emphasis on the much.) however, they wondered if the two were in an intimate relationship…although quite an odd pair. Love has no boundaries, right?

"Anyhow, here's your uniform! I'm still sorry for making you wear that-"

An utterly adorable and humiliating squeak from Hinata was all it took for her to make a bee line for the bathroom.

"No, no, no! It's fine…re-really! Th-th-thank you." Hinata bowed for the umpteenth time today and rushed her way out of the cafeteria, elated that she could get the annoying costume off of her. She felt a bit guilty for cutting into Ino but, she really didn't need to be reminded about the way-too-comfortable-for-her-or-anyone-else's-own-g ood male kimono. Like everyone compliments of how cute as a guy she look didn't damage her womanly pride enough.

Seemingly unaffected, the blonde turned her undivided to the males and smiled kindly.

"We will be having lunch in a few, I would be happy to direct you to the bathroom where your other classmates are." Ino offered and smiled cutely.

"It's ok pretty lady! We don't need to use-!" His muffled voice behind the large hand was inaudible and Ino furrowed her eyebrows together in attempt to hear the male talk. She raised a brow at Ludwig as he nearly suffocated the Italian.

"Er...yes! We all would like to wash our hands first, please direct us." Ludwig nods his head and still keeps his hand in front of the Italians mouth, growing frustrated at Feliciano's futile struggles. Meanwhile Ino was directing them; Ludwig whispered to Kiku something, glancing in every direction to make sure not a single soul heard it. In turn, Kiku nodded and gently nibbled on his bottom lip, anxiously.

Upon arriving, they were greeted with the booming voice of Alfred who spoke faster than light.

"Duudddeeeesssss, I'm so hyped for food, finally!" he cheered, throwing his fist up in the air and occasionally sniffing his freshly washed hands.

"Ah! Yes, food! It is up to the Gourmet Food Club to be the judge of this food, aru! After all, we explore new foods and cherish them, aru!" The Gourmet Food Club joins in a very fashionable pose as sparkles and flowers float around them.

"The food here is good, but I can go for a nice batch of scones…" Arthur said to no one in particular and pats his pockets casually.

Overhearing Arthur mumble to himself, Alfred states offhandedly with a laugh, "Scones? You mean those dirt cracker sandwiches?" Arthur makes a swift turn and grapples onto Alfred by his collar, despite him being shorter.

"You halfwit! Don't you dare insult my food! I can smell the heart disease and calories emitting from your food from where I live!" Arthur exclaims as the other laughs while Arthur tries to intimidate Alfred.

"Oh is it that time of the day again? I'll just observe from here then!" Ivan asks and smiles cutely and waits patiently for their response.

Ino looked worriedly from left to right as; slowly the males from the other school joined the fighting and ended up in a big fuss. The only ones left were trio that gazed anxiously at the girl's bathroom, except the pair of Italians who conversed animatedly with each other about the food, offering their own opinions here and there.

"Do not worry, my lady. This is a…natural occurrence." Francis intervenes and plants a gentle kiss on the palm of Ino's hand.

Blushing lightly, she retrieves her hand and makes a mental note to ask for the guy's number before the end of the day.

The doors behind Ino slam open and the delicious aroma of food travels quickly through the air as one of the chefs announces in Japanese that the food is ready. Alfred immediately stopped watching the fight between his classmates and ran into the cafeteria, far too excited to eat.

Quickly, the rest of the students file in and Ino is about to close the cafeteria door when Hinata burst out of the bathroom clad in a matching uniform of Ino's form fitting air hostess uniform.

Ino's mouth twitched, containing her laughter as the shy Hyuga blushed harshly and puffed her cheeks out in an adorable manner.

"I had no idea that-"

"Two bo-boxes."

"What?"

"Cinnamon rolls. Two whole boxes." 

#

Upon entering the cafeteria that was previously barren with dimly lit lights, students volunteering to help assist the students from World Academy W were lined up beside a chair at each table, waiting for one of the male students to sit down. They all bowed formally and welcomed them in Japanese. Other areas of the cafeteria were filled with the rest of the males of World Academy W who chatted vivaciously with each other and often with the students of Konoha High School who managed to cut classes when their offer for help was accepted by Tsunade.

Ino looked equally as shocked as everyone else and took out the flash cards in her pocket. These flash cards were given by Tsuande who, much to her chagrin, wanted Ino to follow them but right after she left her office, she only glanced at them occasionally. Flipping through them rapidly, she found the flash card that said the following:

_'Students will be guided to the cafeteria where maids and butlers that I hired from the extra money I acquired from __gambling __fundraisers. Be on your best behavior and rotate tour guides afterwards.' _

Ino grumbled angrily at the card as Tsunade-sama only did this to show off her wealth. She looked around for Hinata and found her trying to button up the much too small vest around her chest behind the cafeteria door.

_'Hate my life, hate my life, hate my life..' _

Hinata chanted this mantra in her head as she struggled to button up the vest up, making awkward gestures in the process. Ino let out an exasperated sigh and pulled Hinata into the cafeteria.

"What's wrong?" Ino didn't bother to whisper since the cafeteria was loud enough so that no one can hear her.

"Th-the vest. It wo-wont button up!" Hinata exclaimed and showed Ino by pulling both front ends of the vest and making again the awkward gestures.

Rolling her eyes, Ino poked Hinata's nose and said, "That's what you get for taking off the bandages I wrapped around your chest."

Hinata only gave a lopsided grin and ran her fingers through her short hair. She took about not wanting to be in the kimono. Now, she _really_ wanted her sandwich. Shifting her gaze to her exposed legs, she tugged at the fabric that rode up against her legs and wondered how Ino's skirt stayed put on knees.

Seeing as Hinata was trying her best to conceal her pale, lithe legs as the skirt was, at least to Hinata's standards, too short she nudged Hinata and dragged her out of her mortified stupor. Ino showed the card to Hinata and in return, she nodded obediently. Ino sighed and threw the elegantly printed card into the air and announced loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear,

"Welcome to Konoha High's Cafeteria. It is above the greatest privileges to be your tour guides. Please enjoy the delicacies served and eat as much as you want!" she grinned and watched as her colleagues from Konoha High guided each male to a seat with their name imprinted on a card.

"I-I-Ino-chan…"

"Hmmm?"

"Wh-what do we do no-now?" Hinata blushed and eyed the mass of napkins neatly placed on one of the tables beside her.

"Well, we have the rest of the day off. Wanna go to the rest of the gang and brag about it?" Ino inquires and gazes hungrily at the pork being fried near one of the chefs.

"N-n-n-no! I-I do-don't want any-anyone to see me li-like this!" Hinata squeaks and twiddles her fingers together.

"What do you mean? You look hot!" Ino nearly shouts, but Hinata yelps and covers Ino mouth. Removing Hinata's hands from her lips Ino shrugged and continued, "Pft. I was going to stay here anyway. I could smell the fried pork from the auditorium. Mama wants some pork! C'mon Hinata!"

Hinata giggled and let herself be dragged away by Ino, also wanting something to eat since she missed her lunch.

#

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so uneventful! I just wanted to get Hinata into the uniform because next chapter is gon' b goooodd. HOHOHO. I think I'll write a chapter with each nation and Hinata. Lol. No idea if this story is actually going to have a plot. I'm terrible. **

**Thanks so much for reviewing. HetaliaxNaruto crossovers aren't very popular but I have 19 reviews for two chapters! Thank you soooo much. I hope everyone continues to review because that makes me happy. :DDDD**

**And update much faster.**

**Until next time. **

**-FA-M-BI**


End file.
